


Shuichi Masturbates

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its shuichi, masturbating. thats it
Kudos: 38





	Shuichi Masturbates

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine any ship. its just shuichi. you can also think of it as pregame but i wrote this as ingame shuichi :)

Shuichi fell flat against his bed, his erection raging in his pants. "Hnnng… Why now?" Images ran through his head of his crush laying their head down onto his boner, the thoughts fueling his erection more.

"I guess I can…" he mumbled to himself. He pulled down his pants and took off his jacket, his erection popping out of his underwear, already leaking precum. Soon he squirted lube into his hand, knowing that he would cum at least twice before he was satisfied. 

He started on his cock, rubbing the base as he pulled up a video on a porn website. He searched for someone who looked like his crush, spotting someone with the same hair and settling. He clicked on the video and inserted his headphones. "Oh god, I just want to cum already…" He mumbled, "But I have to be patient. The fun isn't over til they say it's over." Shuichi started stroking his member, going along at the same pace as the actors, enjoying every second. "Hah- you feel so good baby,- ohhhh…" Shuichi quickened the pace, moaning loudly.

Soon, his hands were covered with cum, but he continued on himself, not satisfied. "Hah, hng… Angel, please don't stop, please don't~" He felt his orgasm coming once again. "You feel so good, oh yes, just like that, faster, faster-! Oh yes!".

He came onto his hand once again, the semen starting to stain in underwear. He went to clean up and started to change, and thought in disgust of what he had done, while thinking about someone who probably didn't like him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the only thing i will probably ever post lmao


End file.
